The 43rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 43rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards. Prenominations were announced on January 27th, 2016. Nominations were announced on March 24, 2016. Ceremony was held on May 1, 2016, but was not aired on TV or streamed live online. Drama Series *'WIN: General Hospital - Executive Producer: Frank Valentini; Coordinating Producer: Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon; Producer: Mercer Barrows, Mary-Kelly Weir, Michelle Henry' *The Bold and the Beautiful - Executive Producer: Bradley Bell; Supervising Producer - Rhonda Friedman, Edward Scott, Casey Kasprzyk; Coordinating Producer: Mark Pinciotti; Producer: Cynthia J. Popp *Days of our Lives - Executive Producer: Ken Corday; Co-Executive Producer: Albert Alarr, Greg Meng, Lisa de Cazotte; Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan; Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker *The Young and the Restless - Executive Producer: Jill Farren Phelps, Charles Pratt Jr.; Supervising Producer: Anthony Morina, John Fisher; Coordinating Producer: Matthew J. Olsen; Producer: Mary O'Leary Writing Team *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell, Michael Minnis, Rex M. Best, Shannon Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Mark Pinciotti, John F. Smith, Michele Val Jean *''General Hospital'' - Shelly Altman, Ron Carlivati, Jean Passanante, Anna Theresa Cascio, Daniel James O'Connor, Chris Van Etten, Andrea Archer Compton, Suzanne Flynn, Kate Hall, Elizabeth Korte, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles *''The Young and the Restless'' - Shelly Altman, Jean Passanante, Charles Pratt Jr., Tracey Thomson, Amanda L. Beall, Jeff Beldner, Brent Boyd, Michael Conforti, Susan Dansby, Janice Ferri Esser, Lucky Gold, Beth Milstein, Anne Schoettle, Natalie Minardi Slater Directing Team *''WIN: General Hospital'' - Directors: Larry Carpenter, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Penny Pengra, Frank Valentini, Phideaux Xavier; Associate Directors: Peter Fillmore, Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Christine Marzec, Denise VanCleave; Stage Managers: Crystal Craft, Craig McManus; Production Associate: Jillian Dedote, Marika Kushel, Allison Reames *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Directors: Jennifer Howard, Deveney Kelly, Cynthia J. Popp, David Shaughnessy, Michael Stitch; Associate Directors: Clyde Kaplan, Jennifer Scott Christensen, Catherine Sedwick, Steve Wacker; Stage Managers: Doug Hayden, Lisa Winther-Huston, Laura Yale; Production Associates: Robin Harvey, Lori Staffier *''Days of our Lives'' - Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Noel Maxam, Herb Stein, Steven Williford; Associate Directors: Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Tina Keller, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Zoli Osaze, Lugh Powers, Samantha Stone; Stage Managers: Francesca Bellini De Simone, Stuart Howard; Production Associates: Brenda Glazer, Holly Metts, Sara Peterson, Lucy Yalenian *''The Young and the Restless'' - Directors: Casey Childs, Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Conal O'Brien, Owen Renfroe; Associate Directors: Derek Berlatsky, Danny Cahn, Tina Keller, Robbin Phillips; Stage Manager: Brendan Higgina, Tom McDermott; Production Associate: Ericka Chavez, Nancy Ortenberg Lead Actor *'WIN: Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, ''General Hospital)' *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital) *Justin Hartley (Adam Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) Lead Actress *'WIN: Mary Beth Evans (Kayla Brady, ''Days of our Lives)' *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Larson, Days of our Lives) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Maura West (Ava Jerome, General Hospital) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Sean Blakemore (Shawn Butler, ''General Hospital)' *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, ''The Young and the Restless) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Jessica Collins (Avery Bailey Clark, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Lauralee Bell (Christine Blair Williams, ''The Young and the Restless) *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Melissa Reeves (Jennifer Horton, Days of our Lives) Younger Actor *'WIN: Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Nicolas Bechtel (Spencer Cassadine, ''General Hospital) *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Pierson Fode (Thomas Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Tequan Richmond (TJ Ashford, General Hospital) Younger Actress *'WIN: True O'Brien (Paige Larson, ''Days of our Lives)' *Reign Edwards (Nicole Avant, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Ashlyn Pearce (Aly Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Brooklyn Rae Silzer (Emma Drake, General Hospital) Guest Performer *'WIN: Obba Babatunde (Julius Avant, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Anna Maria Horsford (Vivienne Avant, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Adam Leadbeater (Dr. Malcolm, Days of our Lives) *Dee Wallace (Patricia Spencer, General Hospital) *Frank Runyeon (Angel, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Awards Outstanding Promotional Announcement - Topical *WIN: Today Show: ROKERTHON 2 *''Dr. Phil: The Co-Eds and the Catfish'' *''General Hospital: GH is Live ''- Maria D. Provencio (EVP & CMO); Valerie McMichael (Vice President, Daytime & Late Night); Scott Tucker (Creative Director); Julie Tucker (Senior Writer/Producer), Andrew Littlejohn (Editor), Pash Pashkow (Vice President, Brand & Creative Management), Lucas Aragon (Director, Design, & On-Air Graphics), Monica Helberg (Art Director), Bita Paya (Graphic Designer) *''Today Show: Halloween on TODAY'' *''The Young and the Restless DISASTER ''- JJ Jurgens (Creative Director), Doug Chapin (writer/producer) Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series * WIN: Mark Teschner, ''General Hospital'' * Christy E. Dooley, The Bold and the Beautiful * Marnie Saitta, Days of our Lives * Judy Byle Wilson, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * WIN: The Young and the Restless ''- David Hoffman (Production Designer), Jennifer Savala (Art Director), Fred Cooper, Jennifer Hayback and Jennifer Herwitt (Set Decorator)' * ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Jack Forrestel (Production Designer), Fabrice Kenwood (Art Director), Joe Bevacqua and Charlotte Garnell (Set Decorators) * ''General Hospital ''- Chip Dox (Productional Designer), Jennifer Elliott and Andrew Evashchen (Art Directors) Outstanding Lighting Direction * WIN: 'The Young and the Restless ''- Bill Roberts and Ray Thompson (Lighting Designers)' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Phil Callan (Lighting Director); Patrick Cunniff (Lighting Designer) * ''Days of our Lives ''- Mark Levin and Ted Polmanski (Lighting Director); * ''General Hospital ''- Robert Bessoir, Donna Larson, Vincent Steib (Lighting Directors) Outstanding Technical Team * WIN: 'General Hospital ''- Chuck Abate and Kevin Carr (Technical Directors); Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, Barbara Langdon (Camera Operators); Antonio Simone (Senior Video Control)' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Gary Chamberlin and Jim Dray (Technical Director); John Carlson, Dean Lamont, Ted Morales (Camera Operators); Roberto Bosio and Scha Jani (Video Control) * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Tracy Lawrence (Technical Director); John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr. and Kai Kim (Camera Operator); Roberto Bosio and Scha Jani (Video Control) Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing * WIN: 'General Hospital - ''Peter Fillmore (Senior Editor), David Gonzalez, Christine Magarian Ucar, Christine Marzec, Denise Van Cleave (Editors)' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Brian Bagwell, Marika Kushel, Anthony Pascarelli, Brian Rosner (Editors); * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Derek Berlatsky, Danny Cahn, Kimberly Everett, Ralph Gertel, Andrew Hachem, Tina Keller (Editors) Outstanding Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing * WIN: 'The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Aaron Lepley (Production Mixer); Danny Lecuna (Pre-Production Mixer); Brian Connell (Re-Recording Mixer), Jerry Martz (Sound Effects Mixer), Brian Cunneen, Dave Golba, Justin Lamont, Tom Luth (Boom Operators)' * Days of our Lives ''- Michael Fiamingo, Chris Lewis, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Samantha Stone, Zoli Osaze (Post-Production Mixers); Stu Rudolph, Harry Young (Boom Operators); Kevin Church (Post Production Supervising Mixer); Roger Coates (Sound Recordist) * ''The Young and the Restless - ''Tommy Persson (Production Mixer); Dean Johnson (Post-Production Mixer); Ricky Alvarez, Mark Beckley, Mark Mooney (Boom Operators); Denise Palm Stones (RF Operator) Outstanding Music Direction and Composition * WIN: 'Days of our Lives ''- Music Supervisors: Paul Antonelli, Stephen Reinhardt; Composer: Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Music Supervisor: Lothar Struff; Composers: Jack Allocco, Bradley Bell, David Kurtz, John Nordstrom * ''General Hospital ''- Paul S. Glass (Supervising Music Director); Dave MacLeod (Music Director), Kurt Biederwolf, Steven E. Hopkins, Matt McGuire, Bobby Summerfield (Composers) * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Paul Antonelli (Music Supervisor); RC Cates (Music Supervisors/Composer); Sharon Farber, Brad Hatfield, Gaye Tolan Hatfield, Rick Krizman, Dominic Messinger (Composers) Outstanding Original Song * WIN: '"Lost in Time" The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Matt Pavolaitis, composer; Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk, composers/lyricist; Bradley Bell, lyricist' * "Dreams" General Hospital ''- Chris Arena, composer/lyricist; Pauline R. Hall, lyricist * "The Gray" ''The Young and the Restless ''- Bob Hartry, Daena Jay, composer/lyricist * "Love's Masterpiece" ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Matt Pavolaitis, composer; Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk, composers/lyricist; Bradley Bell, lyricist * "This Time" ''Days of our Lives ''- Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson, composer; Genesee Nelson, composer/lyricist Outstanding Costume Design * WIN: 'General Hospital ''- Shawn Reeves' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Glenda Maddox * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Scott Burkhart, Elif Inac Outstanding Hairstyling * WIN: 'The Young and the Restless ''- Shannon Bradberry (Head Hairsytlist); Adriana Lucio, John McCormick, Marie Elena Pantoja, Regina Rodriguez, Gwen Huyen Tran (Hairstylists)' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Michele Arvizo (Key Hairstylist); Cora Diggins, Brittany Madrigal, Danielle Spencer (Hairstylists) * ''Days of our Lives - ''Meghan Heaney, Bia Iftikhar, Armando Licon, Aubrey Marie Outstanding Makeup * WIN: 'The Young and the Restless ''- Patti Denney (Head Makeup Artist); Robert Bolger, Kathy Jones, Laura Schaffer Jones, Marlene Mason, Kelsey McGraw' * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Christine Lai-Johnson (Key Makeup Artist); Leilani Baker, Allyson Carey, Chris Escobosa, Toby Lamm (Makeup Artist) * ''Days of our Lives ''- Nicky Shallice (Head Makeup Artist); Deidre Decker, Jeremy Swan, Nina Wells * ''General Hospital ''- Donna Messina (Head Makeup Artist); Angela Ackley, Caitlin Davison, Bobbie Roberts Outstanding Main Title and Graphic Design * WIN: '''The Mind of a Chef * The Bold and the Beautiful 7000th Episode- Greg Sheldon (Title Designer); Eric Ehemann, Michael J. Morris, David Neuberger, Preston Openshaw, Niel Wray (Graphic Artists); MaryJoy Macalintal, Chris Tezbar (Graphics Producers); Bradley Bell, Casey Kasprzyk, Craig Weiss (Creative Directors-Graphics) * The Dr. Oz Show * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Outstanding Stunt Coordination * WIN: ''The Young and the Restless ''- Terry James * ''Days of our Lives - ''Terry James * ''Odd Squad - ''Regan Moore Breakdown *''The Bold and the Beautiful '' - 23 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Days of our Lives ''- 16 Nominations / 3 Wins *''General Hospital ''- 24 Nominations / 9 Wins *''The Young and the Restless ''- 27 Nominations / 6 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys